1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sub-suction pipe assembly for a vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, as shown in FIG. 1, a vacuum cleaner, such as a canister vacuum cleaner, includes a suction brush 3, which is connected to a body 1 of the vacuum cleaner. The suction brush 3 moves along a cleaning surface during a cleaning operation. The body 1 of the vacuum cleaner is divided into a dust collecting chamber, which houses a dust filter or the like, and a motor driving chamber, which houses a motor for generating a suction force. Further, the cleaner body 1 is connected to an air suction pipe 6, which includes a flexible hose 4 and a handle 5. The handle 5 of the air suction pipe 6 is detachably connected to a suction extension pipe 7, which in turn is connected to the suction brush 3.
When cleaning a large area such as a floor of a living room, hallway, etc., the suction extension pipe 7 is connected to the handle 5. The suction extension pipe 7 can be removed from the handle 5 and replaced with a smaller, sub-section pipe 9 to clean smaller areas, such as a desk, table, etc. The sub-suction pipe 9 has a brush 9a, which is mounted at one end thereof, for passing across a smaller surface area. Accordingly, in order to use the suction extension pipe 7, after cleaning with the brush 9a of the sub-section pipe 9, the sub-suction pipe 9 must first be detached from the handle 5. When removed from the handle 5, the sub-suction pipe 9 must be stored in a separate place.
Since the sub-suction pipe 9 is stored separate from the vacuum cleaner body 1, the sub-suction pipe 9 is often lost. This results in an inconvenience to a user, as the user must first find the sub-suction pipe 9 in order to use it. As a result, the sub-suction pipe 9 may not be readily accessible to the user when needed.
Another inconvenience that a separately stored sub-suction pipe 9 creates for the user is that user must switch back and forth between connecting and disconnecting the extension pipe 7 and the sub-suction pipe 9 to and from the handle 5 when cleaning large and small surface areas.
The present invention has been made to overcome the above-problems of the prior art. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sub-suction pipe assembly for a vacuum cleaner that has an improved structure, which facilitates exchange between the sub-suction pipe and suction extension pipe.
The above object is accomplished by a sub-suction pipe assembly for a vacuum cleaner that includes an air suction pipe connected to a vacuum cleaner body, and a sub-suction pipe movably connected to the air suction pipe and movable with respect to an end of the air suction pipe. The sub-suction pipe includes a brush attached to an end thereof. The sub-suction pipe assembly further includes a suction extension pipe detachably connected to the air suction pipe and locking/unlocking means for locking and unlocking the suction extension pipe with respect to the air suction pipe.
The locking/unlocking means includes a plate spring disposed in the suction extension pipe, a locking hole, a release button and a spring. The plate spring has a locking protrusion protruding from an outer wall of the suction extension pipe through a passing hole formed therein. The locking hole is formed in the air suction pipe to receive the locking protrusion. The release button, which is mounted on the sub-section pipe, removes the locking protrusion from the locking hole. The release button is biased away from the locking hole by the spring.
An aligning means is further provided for aligning the locking hole with the locking protrusion when connecting the suction extension pipe to the air suction pipe. The aligning means includes an alignment groove formed lengthwise in an inner wall of the air suction pipe, and an alignment protrusion extending from the outer wall of the suction extension pipe. The alignment groove receives the alignment protrusion when the suction extension pipe is aligned with and inserted into the air suction pipe.
A rotation preventing means is further provided for guiding the sub-suction pipe along the air suction pipe and preventing rotation of the sub-suction pipe. The rotation preventing means includes a guide protrusion protruding from the outer wall of the air suction pipe, and a guide groove formed in the inner wall of the sub-suction pipe.
The sub-suction pipe includes an elastic connecting portion connected to the outer wall of the air suction pipe. The elastic connecting portion generates a friction force between the air suction pipe to restrict movement of the air suction pipe. The elastic connecting portion includes a protrusion that is received in one of a plurality of inserting holes formed in the outer wall of the air suction pipe.
The ends of the sub-suction pipe and the brush are at a predetermined angle with respect to a central axis of the sub-suction pipe.
The air suction pipe includes a handle portion having a pipe type connecting portion, which is movably connected to the sub-suction pipe, and a flexible hose portion connecting the handle and the cleaner body.
The locking/unlocking means includes a plate spring disposed in the suction extension pipe. The plate spring has a locking protrusion protruding from the outer wall of the suction extension pipe through the passing hole formed therein. A locking hole is formed in the air suction pipe for receiving the locking protrusion when the suction extension pipe is connected to the air suction pipe, and an elastically deformable elastic portion is disposed between the air suction pipe and the sub-suction pipe. The elastic portion has a release protrusion that is selectively inserted in the locking hole to disengage the locking protrusion from the locking hole.
The sub-suction pipe has a sloping groove formed lengthwise along an inner wall of the sub-suction pipe at a predetermined angle, and the elastic portion of the locking/unlocking means is elastically deformed by the sloping groove as the sub-suction pipe moves with respect to the air suction pipe.
Each of the air suction pipe and the sub-suction pipe includes a locking elevation for engagement with each other to restrict movement and separation of the sub-suction pipe from the air suction pipe.